A Tragic Anniversary
by Cyrox
Summary: Yoh forgets the anniversary of when he became engaged to Anna. And now he has to face her wrath.


A Tragic Anniversary

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

After school Anna had sent Yoh for some training so she could prepare a little surprise for him. Manta walked into the house and was shocked when he saw that Anna was cooking.

"Is this the wrong house?" He asked.

Anna just stared at him, giving him the signal to shut up before she kills him.

"If you must know squirt," she explained, "I'm preparing a big meal for Yoh. Tonight's the anniversary of when we became engaged."

"I see," Manta replied, "and does Yoh know about this."

"He should, if he knows what's good for him" Anna explained.

Manta felt a little worried about what could happen if Yoh forgot, but all he could do was trust in Yoh.

"But I'm glad that you came over," Anna said.

Manta was shocked. He never thought that he would here those words coming from Anna. At that point, he wanted to ask her why, but he was still worried about her response.

"How come?" He said in a nervous tone.

"I need a waiter for our special night."

"I guess it could be worse," Manta thought to himself.

Hours past and Manta placed Anna's dinner on the table. After that, the two of them waited for Yoh to return. Yoh and Amidamaru arrived home after their training and Yoh was feeling tired and hungry.

Manta knew that the couple would want to be alone, so he walked out of the dining room, but hid in another room so he could hear what they were saying. Amidamaru joined him after Anna gave him a signal that she wanted him to leave. During that time, Manta informed him on the event.

"This is great," Yoh said after he ate four bowls of rice.

"I'm glad you liked it," Anna said, "I cooked it to perfection."

"You cooked today?" Yoh asked, surprised at that sentence.

"I just wanted to do something special for you today," She said.

"What's so special about today?" He asked.

At that point, Anna was both hurt and furious. She couldn't understand how Yoh could have forgotten about it because she clearly marked it on the Callander. Yet he did, and she was very upset about it.

"Enjoy your meal," She said with an upset tone in her voice.

After that, Anna walked out of the kitchen and headed toward her room.

Both Manta and Amidamaru heard what Yoh said to Anna and they were shocked by it. Both of them were worried about Yoh's fate because neither of them had seen her this mad before. Manta tried to talk to her, but the death glare in her eyes told him that she wasn't interested.

"I guess I'd better go home now," Manta said.

"What's wrong with Anna?" Yoh asked just as Manta was leaving.

"Let's just say that today's the anniversary of when you two became engaged," Manta explained.

"Oh I didn't think it was today," Yoh stated in a calm voice.

"You're not nervous!" Manta screamed, "Did you see how mad she way!"

"Anna's not the type to get mad," You explained, "besides everything will work out."

Manta wasn't sure about that, but he knew that Yoh was usually right in those situations. So he did feel a little calmer, but wasn't sure what Anna would have in store for her fiancé.

The next day came and Manta couldn't help but think about Yoh's conversation with Anna. He decided to go over to Yoh's house to see how things were going. Along the way, he met up with Horohoro and Wooden Sword Ryu.

"Hi guys," Manta said.

"Hey Manta," Horohoro said, "did you hear about what happened with Yoh and Anna?"

"You know about that?" Manta asked.

"Sure do. Yoh told me about it today," Horohoro said, "and now Pirika has added sensitivity lessons to my training so I don't become a jerk."

"Last night Yoh told me that Anna doesn't get mad," Manta said.

"I wouldn't be too careful," Ryu explained, "you know what they say about 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' And believe me, I have seen a woman scorned."

"I am worried about Yoh," Manta said, "but he did say that everything will out."

"Well, I should get back to training," Horohoro said.

"Me too," Ryu agreed.

"Bye," Manta said.

Manta couldn't help but continue to think about Yoh's situation. He knew that Anna was upset and he couldn't blame her. But he wondered what Yoh said about Anna not getting mad, and if everything would work out.

At that point Manta heard someone call his name from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Yoh. Yoh was busy doing some jogging with some weights on his back.

"Hi Yoh," Manta said, "so what happened last night?"

"Anna wasn't too happy about last night," Yoh explained, "she told me that I will now be doing three days worth of training and work every day until our next anniversary. She said it will help me remember."

"I thought you said Anna doesn't get mad," Manta reminded.

"I know, but she does get even," Yoh explained.

Manta felt bad for his friend. Life was already tough for Yoh, but now he had to take three days of work in only a day.

"Did you try talking to her?" Manta asked.

"I'm not going to," Yoh said.

"What!" Manta shouted, "you hurt her feelings, she's going to work you like a dog for a year, and you're not going to do anything!"

"Everything will work out," Yoh said with a smile.

Manta stood there and watched as Yoh continued to jog out of his sight.

"I can't believe that he's not going to do anything," Manta said.

"Lord Yoh never said anything like that," A voice said.

Manta immediately knew that the speaker was Amidamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Manta asked.

"I was assisting Lord Yoh with his training," Amidamaru explained.

Manta nodded, but remembered what the ghost had said to him earlier.

"You mean he is going to do something?" Manta asked.

"Lord Yoh understood how much he hurt Lady Anna," Amidamaru explained, "and last night he hinted that he was up to something."

"But why didn't he just tell me?" Manta continued.

"Lady Anna is very good at getting information from people," Amidamaru explained, "it's best that we don't know what he's doing and wait for him."

"I guess so," Manta said, who was starting to feel better for Yoh.

Hours past and it was almost sunset. Anna was waiting at her home, upset that Yoh hadn't returned in time for his next task. She heard the door open, but only Manta entered the house.

"So where's You squirt?" She asked.

"Well he ... uh," Manta stared.

"Spit it out!" Anna threatened.

"He stopped for ramen!" Manta shouted.

"Doesn't he realize that I have an important training schedule," Anna sternly said.

"He ... forgot," Manta sheepishly replied.

"He's been doing a lot of that lately," She continued, "come on. I want to have a little talk with my fiancé."

"Don't you want to be alone?" Manta asked.

"I don't know where he is," Anna said, "and I'm sure that you do."

Anna was able to make Manta tell her Yoh's location. She dragged the poor boy over to the graveyard that was on the top of a hill, with Manta kicking and screaming along the way. Anna walked to the top of the hill, but couldn't see Yoh anywhere.

"This had better be the right place squirt!" Anna threatened.

"It is," Manta said.

"Surprise!" Yoh shouted as he and Amidamaru leaped out from behind some tombstones.

Anna was surprised by what she saw. Her anger died down and she felt impressed by her fiancé.

"Happy Anniversary!" Yoh said.

"I thought you forgot," Anna said.

"I did," Yoh explained, "so I had to make it up to you."

Yoh led Anna to a table that had two bowls of ramen on it. Both Manta and Amidamaru left the couple, knowing that they'd was time alone. But they hid in an area where they could spy on them.

After the two had finished their ramen, Yoh picked up a small white box with a red ribbon out from behind a tombstone. Anna opened it to find a wishbone necklace inside. Anna smiled as Yoh put the necklace around her neck.

"Happy anniversary Anna," Yoh said.

At that point, Yoh threw his arms around Anna and hugged her. Anna quickly did the same. Manta and Amidamaru had a slight "awe" moment as they watched the young couple.

"Thanks Yoh," Anna said after the two of them finished embracing.

"It's the least I could do," Yoh said.

"And tell you what, I'm giving you the rest of the night off," Anna said with a smile, "and I'm cutting your punishment down by half. From now on, you'll only have to deal with an extra half a days work."

Anna walked home while Yoh looked at the setting sun. Manta and Amidamaru joined him shortly after the conversation ended.

"So how did it go?" Manta asked.

"Better then I expected," Yoh said, "I only have to do a day and a half's worth of work and training."

Manta was a little shocked after hearing that. But deep down, he knew that Yoh was happy with the way things turned out.


End file.
